


『鸣卡』醉酒之后

by ancient_dust



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient_dust/pseuds/ancient_dust
Summary: 一个看图写话，亲友生贺文





	『鸣卡』醉酒之后

鸣人把卡卡西扔在床上的时候，还听见他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，他已经这样絮絮叨叨地说了一路了，刚开始是说些什么鸣人长大了，老师很欣慰之类的话，后来就开始回忆往事。  
他有一句没一句地说着，刚说着波风水门老师的时候鸣人还打算竖起耳朵听，结果他下一句就转到不知道哪里去了，最后音量也渐渐小到只有他自己才听得见了。  
鸣人只一路上听见他沉沉的呼吸声，闻到他浑身散发出的清酒的味道。他试图把那个酒瓶从卡卡西的手上拔下来，但非但掰不下来，卡卡西还用起忍术试图逃跑，鸣人及时拉住了他，最后不得已多给老板付了酒瓶的钱。  
『真是的，卡卡西老师要是有什么不开心的事，为什么不找个朋友聊聊呢？』鸣人刚刚松了口气，又发现卡卡西手里的酒瓶大幅倾斜，瓶中清酒也洒在床单上。『卡卡西老师！』他再扶住卡卡西的手，指尖传来一阵凉意。  
卡卡西下意识地迅速抓住鸣人的手腕。他的眼神尚难以聚焦，只模模糊糊地看见一片金色，『鸣人？』鸣人抬头看见他脸上的迷茫之色，好像他一路上都没发现背着他的人是自己一样。  
所以说到底是为什么要一个人去喝酒啊！『是我，卡卡西老师你快放手啦！』可能是跟自己一样约好了人结果被鸽了？暂且，暂且体谅一下吧。  
『你抢我的酒做什么？小孩子可不应该喝酒啊……』他说着又举起酒瓶，但因为醉酒后的错乱感，并没有几滴流进嘴里，大部分都洒在胸前。黑色的忍者服被打湿，水迹从胸前一路延伸到腹部。『作为老师我……』他打了一个酒嗝。  
『我不是小孩子了！』而且您也没有为人师表的样子好吗？！鸣人给他弄得莫名烦躁，干脆打算撇下这个话题，伸手去给卡卡西脱了外套。他的手只刚碰到卡卡西的肩膀，又被他一个侧摔狠狠扔在床上。卡卡西一条腿跪在他双腿之间，眼神凛然，但也就只有那么一会儿。  
『卡卡西老师！』虽然他能理解卡卡西老师现在可能又忘了是谁把他背回来又伺候他的了，但这并不能阻止鸣人跟他生气。他再强硬地制住卡卡西的时候，力气也不再是一个烂醉之人能挣脱的了。『请您稍微……』他只刚刚扭头，又对上卡卡西朦胧又无辜的眼神。鬼使神差般的，他动了动喉结，伸手揭下卡卡西脸上的面罩。  
他看见卡卡西半垂着的眼睑，近的正能数清他柔软而纤长的白色睫毛，正能看到他高挺的鼻梁，正能感受到他炽热的气息落在自己的脸颊上，他的鼻尖几乎贴着自己的鼻尖。  
『卡……』只说了这一个字，他的喉便像是被扼住似的，而眼神也移动不得分毫了。明明，已经下定决心要忘记这种违背人伦的念头了，明明已经跟自己约定好了不会再对卡卡西老师心动了，明明……  
卡卡西又眨眨眼，忽的放松，完全倒在他的肩上。『是鸣人啊……』他说。  
就是因为是我才不应该这样放松警惕啊，卡卡西老师。他一手扶在卡卡西的腰上，两指勾起他那薄薄的紧身衣，指腹正划过他的腹肌，又一路来到胸前，『卡卡西老师，抬抬手。』  
『唔……』他倒是并没有反抗，想来是一身湿湿黏黏的也不好受。鸣人再为他扯下上衣的时候，便又习惯性地向前倾身，再回过神来，正对着他象牙白的前胸，能清晰地看见他胸前肌肉的轮廓。他只需轻轻地探出舌头，便能碰到。  
『鸣人？』他尚未清醒，只低头看见那个毛茸茸的金色脑袋伏在他胸前，还没反应过来，彼时鸣人的动作已经比思维先行一步了。卡卡西的感官由于醉酒而延迟，在他开始察觉到胸前的异样时，两颗乳首已在鸣人的吮吸噬咬之下显出水盈盈的艶红色。  
『卡卡西老师……』他闭上眼，一手抚上卡卡西的背部。而当他在卡卡西的锁骨上留下两枚对称的吻痕时，卡卡西也终于从酒精的麻痹中惊醒，这意味着他能够凭着优秀忍者的敏锐感知力，感受到鸣人在他腰上留下的掐痕，在鸣人含住他的喉结时警惕到每一块肌肉都在颤栗。  
『鸣人，快停下……』他刚刚清醒过来，尚未完全获得身体掌控权，自是比不上鸣人的力气，更不用说只在他开口这一瞬，鸣人已被惊得紧紧锁住他的腰。  
『卡卡西老师……』他半是撒娇地蹭了蹭卡卡西的下颚。柔软金色发丝刮蹭着他的脸颊，卡卡西只停顿了那么一瞬，鸣人顺势将他推到的时候，他甚至来不及平衡身体，颇为狼狈地被他圈在身下。『哪怕一次也好，就一次，请让我拥抱您吧，卡卡西老师……』他的指插进卡卡西的发间，那银白色的长发几乎灼伤他的眼。  
如此炙热的爱意早在日复一日的隐忍克制中积攒成汹涌澎湃的洪流，涨满胸腔到几乎溢出。卡卡西对上他那湛蓝的双眸，被其中强烈的情感震慑，这样的鸣人，是他所不知的。  
接下来的吻不复之前的小心翼翼，他未等到卡卡西说出任何同意或拒绝的话来，便肆意吮吸他的唇，又缠住他的舌尖，急躁但仔细扫过他口腔里的每一寸。  
他是不会同意的，他怎么会同意呢？在他眼里，自己从来都是个长不大的孩子，是他全心全意保护和教导的弟子。卡卡西当然爱他，却不是他想要的那种爱。  
他的手一路滑到卡卡西的小腹，熟练地解开他的腰带，卡卡西只来得及握住他的手腕，『现在停下还来得及……』他喘息着，脸颊不知是因为醉酒还是缺氧而泛着红色，眸中蓄着盈盈水光。  
『我……』他只迟滞了一瞬，又揉了揉卡卡西蓬松的发顶，只舔着他的耳廓低声道，『抱歉，卡卡西老师……抱歉……』他又重复了一句。鸣人挣开他，又反握住他的手腕，引着他的动作。  
卡卡西触碰到那火热昂扬的巨物有一瞬间的窒息，鸣人是个孩子，但他不是，虽然可能没有实战经验，但他很清楚接下来会发生什么。『鸣人……』他是想开口阻止的，又被另一个吻堵住了。  
隔着手掌的薄茧，他也能通过触觉，在脑内清晰地描绘出鸣人的形状。『自以为是的小鬼……』他低声呵斥道，又一手环住鸣人的颈加深了这个吻。彼时鸣人的手一只扶在他的腰上，另一只按在他的臀上，正因着惊吓，用力一攥，臀上传来的挤压感让卡卡西忍不住挺身靠近鸣人怀中。  
『卡卡西老师？』他转头，唇正贴在卡卡西的脸颊上，他又立刻转过头去。  
『事到如今还在害羞什么啊？』明明刚刚还是一副要吞了他的狼崽子模样，现在反倒纯情的不行。  
『那是因为……因为……』他也没想到到了这个时候会突然觉得害羞起来了，明明刚才……总之现在根据脸颊的温度，他大概看起来已经熟透了。  
好丢脸。  
『因为？』他只手法熟练地上下套弄了几次，又用指甲刮蹭着流着蜜液的铃口，又看到鸣人强行忍耐的样子，像只烦躁的大猫。  
『卡卡西老师你这是作弊！』他一口咬在卡卡西的肩上，留下一排淡红色的牙印。  
『考试规则是由老师定的，不是你，鸣人。』这种程度的小打小闹并不会伤到卡卡西，他只一手抬起鸣人的下颚，又在他的眼睑上落下一吻，『你不能规定我不喜欢你。』  
卡卡西再次失去重心而只能紧紧抓住他的肩膀，是因为鸣人一手抱起他的腿，又以不容阻挡的气势进入了他。  
『唔——！』  
他忘了这小子并没有什么经验，只是凭直觉行事了。意外NO. 1并不是用在这个时候的好吗？  
『最喜欢你了！卡卡西老师！』


End file.
